Despite the number of vascular coil devices available, there exists a clinical need for polymer filament devices that can be deployed using standard microcatheters and catheters to treat sites in the peripheral vasculature. Of particular clinical need is a polymer filament device that can be deployed using standard medical techniques through standard microcatheters and catheters to treat sites in the neuro and peripheral vasculature and can be compatible with various medical imaging techniques such as computed tomography imaging.